On the other side of mirror
by InsertOriginalUsernameHere25
Summary: In some kind of a twisted parallel universe, everyone in HP universe has switched genders. Everyone. No exceptions... What would actually happen? You can find it out in this fic! Oh joy! Completely AU, genderswap!everyone
1. Saturday Morning

**My first story. If you spot any errors, please leave them in comments - I shall make sure they are corrected. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, flames are welcome because I love roasting marshmallows. Oh, and I ****_don't _**** own HP in any way. I'm not even rich...**

**Title: On the other side of mirror**

**Summary: In some kind of a twisted parallel universe, everyone in HP universe has switched genders. Everyone. No exceptions... What would actually happen? You can find it out in this fic! Oh joy! Completely AU, genderswap!everyone**

**A.N: I'm not the most experienced person in writing, so brace yourselves for not the best writing. Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

First sunshine rays fell into the girl's dorm in Hogwarts - of course it had to be Harley's dorm. Just her luck. Groggily shielding from the sun with her hand, she yawned, resembling a very dodgy lion with black mane ( No one yet had the courage to tell her how she looked when she yawned. Life is precious). She would love to sleep even more, but right next to her bed, Ruth was snoring, making a sound which could be only described as a broken motorboat. How typical.

After ten minutes of unsuccessful attempts to continue sleeping peacefully, Harley accepted her rueful fate and got up from her bed. Honestly, is asking for sleep on Saturdays is too much?

* * *

Hermes, however, had no problems waking up and studying magic as much as possible it was at the moment, living up to his namesake. How he could do that, no one knew . He just did. If only Harley had this ultimate power of waking up on Saturday mornings.

Hermes didn't even notice as she walked past him, zombie style. That was certainly a shocking revelation, Harley waking up. But no, Hermes had himself dug up too deep in the book, If Lady Voldemort had flown right in front of him on a spaceship made of neon pink mutant rats, he wouldn't notice.

* * *

Alyssa Pernille Wilhelmina Benah Dumbledore gazed out of her office's window. The Giant Squid didn't eat anyone, Whomping Willows haven't killed anyone and no wild Deatheaters were threatening Hogwarts. Life was good. For now at least, she thought while munching on her favourite lemon drops.

* * *

Typical Saturday morning in Hogwarts. Nothing was our of normal - well as normal as it could get in school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Completely normal. Or was it?

* * *

***Dramatic music* Yeah, it was a short chapter. But the future chapters are going to be longer. I hope. Well, so what do you think of this? Anything to improve?If yes, then what do I need to improve? Please tell me so I know how to make my fics better. Review if you don't mind, and I wish you a nice day!**


	2. Goblet of Fire

**Chapter two! Yay! As I previously said, constructive criticism is welcome, so if I need any improvement in anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm still a newbie writer after all...Also, before you ask, this story is set in Year 4.I thoroughly apologise if you hate too much speech in stories, I will try not to make story mainly consisting of speech. **

**A.N: For some reason, some words disappear from my chapter when I publish it. If anyone knows why, please tell me in comments, or send PM.**

**Disclaimers:I don't own Harry Potter. And be ready for occasional weirdness.**

* * *

_2 days, 5 hours and 24 minutes later_

''Haaarley! How many times do I have to tell you to do your homework on time!'' Sound of exasperated Hermes rang through the Gryffindor dorm. No one even spared a glance at Hermes,as this was daily occurrence so they had to get used to that. After weeks of Hermes shouting at Harley, every Gryffindor occupant mastered the technique of ignoring his shrieks.

''But Hermes! I was busy!''

Not believing one word of this, he decided to take desperate measures. ''Oh well then. But don't be surprised when you can't find your precious Firebolt!"

Immediately, he got a response. A very loud response of a Harley dashing across the stairs in fear of her broom was exactly what he expected.  
Never mind that Firebolt was safely tucked in the most guarded corners of her trunk! Hermes was certainly one powerful wizard which you don't want to see wrath of.

''Seriously, I had lots to do this weekend!"

"Like?''

"Uhh, well, lots of things!''

"...You were thinking about how to get into the Triwizard Tournament again, weren't you?''

''What? Wh-what makes you think that?!''

Hermes just sighed and strolled away, hoping that his best friend will actually listen to him at once and do her homework. So what if learning about all 42.5 properties of Giant Hogweed isn't the most useful thing they can learn in life. Everything can be useful in life. Even Giant Hogweed.

* * *

The same evening champions were going to be announced, causing endless chatter, gossips and lower years glaring at higher years. Higher years just looked at them smugly, being able to join the Triwizard Tournament without problem. The benefits of being the oldest ones were everywhere.

Dumbledore stood up, and all eyes turned to her, expecting something important or weird to be announced. Well, they were not disappointed. But why? You may ask. Or you may not if you have read the books.

Well, as Dumbledore moved on to Hogwarts, he read out Celina Diggory's name. But wait! That's not the end, because just as Dumbledore finished reading out her name, another one went out from the Goblet of Fire. Yeah, pretty unexpected, thought Harley who was just used to weird things happening. Probably some error.

Dumbledore's face didn't seem to think so. For the first time in history, she was shocked. And so were lots of students, after she finally read out the name, filling the hall with even more awkward silence. No applauds or shouts. Instead of that, every single pair of eyes turned to Harley Potter.

And it all happened because of those two words:

" The second champion of Hogwarts is... Harley Potter!"

* * *

Hermes glared at Harley with mix of stunned and I-knew-it expression on his face. Yes, he was correct(Duh, he is always correct!)Harley did put her name in the Goblet of Fire. And he warned her not to! Although his common sense told him she wouldn't do that...

* * *

**There you go! I hope this chapter was long enough, although I will most likely make them bigger in the future. Any remarks about this chapter? If you spotted any errors, please tell me in the comments. Thank you and have a good day! Also, I'm flabbergasted at the amount of views I got! I even got favourited! Thank you guys.**


End file.
